poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rough Fang/Thank You
IT'S THANKSGIVING!!! I don't usually celebrate Thanksgiving, but I heard you're supposed to give thanks, so in this blog post I'm going to give thanks to everyone! NBerkhof: Thanks for entertaining me with the weird words that come out of your mouth. Before I came along, you were ruling this wiki like a king. An awesome, weird king with no sense of personal space. You were a really great friend, and even though you're not on the wiki anymore, I hope you keep on entertaining the world. Ultimate iPad Expert: You were always fun to chat with. You're weird and wonderful in all the right ways and thank you for being a great chairman and keeping this wiki together. Even before you were promoted to chairman, you were one of the leaders in the Second Generation of 2012 staff, and had made massive contributions to the wiki. DeeBradleyBakerFan: Along with NB, UiPE and Legofan100, you were one of the few people that ruled the wiki BRF(Before Rough Fang). Thank you for handling all that administrative stuff and being a mature and responsible leader. Legofan100: Thanks for introducing me to this wiki. When I first came here you were the first one to meet me. You were fun to talk to, even though you weren't online very often. If it weren't for you, I may not have stayed on this wiki. Bob Bricks: We don't know each other that well, since we never talked much, but I do know that you did a good job ruling the wiki BRF. You were one of the pioneers of the Poptropica Wiki Revolution which transformed this wiki from an inactive sprawl of words and pictures into the active-ish information metropolis it is today. Thank you for being the revolutionary you are. Chrisredd: You were one of my best friends on the wiki. Your love for butter, swords and fire will always have a place in my mind. My tiny, tiny mind. I was completely devastated when you had to leave. You were like the little brother I never had. So thank you for that. Godzilla2014andnext/Gojiran103: Thank you for being a great friend. I was never bored when I was chatting with you, what with all your stories and ideas. I know we bickered sometimes, and I know there were moments when you got tired of all my randomness and insane rantings, but through that, we remained friends. So again, thank you for being a great friend and putting up with me. TronX7: Thanks for being a kind and understanding friend. You were always one of the most active editors on the wiki, so every time I came online, I could rely on your company in chat. I know we don't talk much now, but you were still a great friend to me. You always had everyone's best interest at heart (even when you didn't). Thecat21792: We didn't interact much before you left the wiki, but we had lots of good times together. You were fun to chat with, and I miss you a lot. I'm just thankful for all the times we had together before you left. Chad012/AwesomeOrange89: Thank you for changing your ways. When you first came to the wiki, you were (no offense) a promotion-seeking megalomaniac. I personally couldn't put up with you, but you managed to change your ways and earned a place in our family. Our big, weird, mentally problematic family. EmperorAguila: Thank you for all the fun stuff you planned. While you were on the wiki, you organized lots of fun stuff we could take part in, like the fashion show among others. You were really fun to hang out with, and you were an amazingly creative person. I hope your music career takes off EA! Rainbow Dash1: Thanks for helping out around the wiki when no one else did. There was one point of time when most of the editors left the wiki, but you stayed. You kept the wiki running during our hiatus, and to that we are eternally grateful. You probably aren't reading this, but thanks. Pikachu4807/Shadowy Scarecrow: Thanks for being there. You are one of my best friends in the world, and I can't thank you enough for being that. Whenever I was feeling down or upset, you would help cheer me up. You constantly kept me happy, no matter how sad or depressed I was. You were always there for me, even though I couldn't always be there for you. Every time I chat with you, I forget all my troubles. So thank you for being an awesome friend and thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. Category:Blog posts